On The Run
by LovingPipersBoys
Summary: Jacob watched as Edward stood in front of him, trying to protect him from certain death that the girl held in her hands. He hissed at her, warning her to put the gun down, knowing that he would do whatever it took to protect his true love. Edward/Jacob


**Summary:** Jacob watched as Edward stood in front of him, trying to protect him from certain death that the girl held in her hands. He hissed at her, warning her to put the gun down, knowing that he would do whatever it took to protect his true love.

**On The Run**

They sped down the highway, trying to get as far away from the scene of the crime as possible. Neither one of them had meant for this to happen. All the they wanted to do was be together and love each other openly. So what if their families hated each other? Did it really matter that he was a wolf and the other was a vampire?

If they had known that things were going to get this out of hand, they never would have told her truth.

Bella Swan was his best friend and his lovers girlfriend. She loved and trusted them both and when they had told her of their affair and of her friends imprint the young woman went ballistic. She was angry and hurt, which was to be expected but there was something else in her eyes, something a lot more dangerous.

She left them, alone in the woods for a short while. They were talking, trying to figure out how they were going to tell their families and Jacobs pack when the dejected teen returned pointing her father's gun at her former best friend. She was hysterical and it was obvious that she wasn't thinking clearly.

Edward was a vampire and was impossible for her to kill but Jacob was a different story. The boy's death would destroy her former boyfriend and she knew it. She wanted to hurt him just as badly as he had hurt her by committing the ultimate act of betrayal with her best friend.

They had pleaded with her, telling her that this was a fight that she didn't want. Both informing the girl that they knew of her pain but doing something like this in a jealous rage was not going to do her any good. Instead of going on with her life and meeting someone knew, she would be put in jail for the rest of her life.

Jacob watched as Edward stood in front of him, trying to protect him from certain death that the girl held in her hands. He hissed at her, warning her to put the gun down, knowing that he would do whatever it took to protect his true love.

"Step away from him Edward. You can't protect your precious Jacob forever and you know it."

Her voice was low, the words spilling out venomously.

Bella's eyes were cold and full of hate. He didn't like what they had done to the once sweet, innocent girl but they couldn't help it. They loved each other and were tired of living a lie. They were just sorry that she had gotten hurt because of it.

"Bella I'm warning you. Do not hurt him. If you try I will be forced to react and you will not like it."

He was trying so hard to keep it together. His instincts were screaming at him to keep the wolf safe at all cost. Even if that meant doing the unthinkable.

"How can you love him more than you love me? He's a fucking wolf Edward. Your mortal enemy damn you! How could you throw us away for him?"

Edward sighed. This was not supposed to happen. Not this way.

"I'm sorry Bella. I love you, I do but I'm in love with Jacob. I don't want to hurt you but I don't know what else to say. It's always been him Bella, always."

She sobbed into one of her hands but only for a brief second before turning back to the couple, more determined then ever to carry out her plans.

They were going to pay for ruining her life.

"Bella please don't do this. We can take a second and talk about this. I know you hate us and we're assholes for putting you through this but I don't deserve to die because of it."

Jacob didn't know what else to say. He was so scared for everyone involved in the situation. Bella, who had just had her heart broken, Edward who was trapped in the middle and himself who was looking down the barrel of a gun that could go off at any moment and end his life.

Love should never be this difficult. It should never hurt anyone, ever.

"For the last time Bella, put down the gun and go."

"No! Not until he's dead. Now get the hell out of my way."

"Please don't make me do this Bella. If you continue to threaten Jacob I won't have any other choice."

Edwards eyes were black as he spoke. His stance low and dangerous, ready to strike at any second if it came down to it.

The jaded girl snickered.

"And what exactly are you going to do to me Edward? Kill me? Are you going to kill me to save your mutt?"

Jacob flinched at the insult.

As he looked into her eyes he noticed that the girl that he loved, his best friend and closest confidante was gone.

He couldn't help but blame himself for this.

"Yes" the vampire replied.

"Well then. I guess that you're just going to have to kill me."

Off her words everything happened so quickly. Him being thrown to the ground, pain ripping through his shoulder, loud screams in the background. Screams that he knew belonged to Bella.

When he stood up, panting, hurting he found Edward leaning against a tree, clothing soaked in blood as he held something in his hand. The vampire was staring down at something, his body was shaking as he squeezed what Jacob could now see was a heart in his cold dead hand.

"I had to Jake." he said in a low soft voice never once taking his eyes off of the girls body.

"She was going to kill you and I couldn't let her do it. God help me I couldn't. No one is ever going to take you away from me. I've waited so long for you and just when I thought that I was going to go insane from the loneliness I found you. I couldn't just let her take away what I have waited so long to have. Please don't hate me. I did want I had to do, for us."

Following his gaze his eyes rested on the shell that was once his best friend.

"Oh my God" he gasped.

The girls face was frozen in horror, pain filled her lifeless eyes as they appeared to stare up at him. He was only mildly aware of the fact that he and Edward were no longer alone.

Beside him stood Alice with bags in her hands, the vamps eyes closed as if she were trying to erase the image from her mind.

If only it were that easy.

"Shit Edward" he yelled his voice panicked.

"Do you know what this means? Damn it Eddie they're going to come for you! My pack is going to tare you apart for killing a fucking human!"

The pain in his shoulder seemed to dull as his body started to heal. He knew that he still had to get to a hospital but it would have to wait.

The wolf ran his fingers through his hair, trying to find a way out of this. He couldn't lose his mate, not now. Not after coming so close to being out and happy. He found himself wondering what it would have been like to have the vampires and wolves united because of them. Centuries of hate and distrust mending because of their love for one another. It wasn't going to happen now all because Bella couldn't walk away.

That's when Alice's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You have to leave."

She place the bags in their hands. Two belonging to him, two belonging to Edward. He wondered how she had gotten a hold of this things but the why and how of it wasn't important right now. The wolves would know about what had happened soon and he had to get his lover out of there before he was killed.

"I knew this would happen. I…I saw it. No matter how many different scenarios played in my head it always ended this way. Please don't feel bad Edward. Bella was never going to stop until she killed Jacob. I know this and I will make sure that the others know it as well but for now you two have got to leave. I will let you know when it's safe to come back."

Giving the two men a quick hug she ran off. Telling them to get going and the others would try to head off the wolves.

Not wanting to waste any more time he took Edward by the arm and dragged him through the woods and towards the car. The movement had managed to snap the vampire out of his trance as he threw their bags into the backseat of the car before speeding off out of town.

He wanted so badly to see his father and to tell him what was going on but he knew that he couldn't go home. Neither one of them could until Alice talked the others into letting them back in.

They drove in silence for a while before Edward spoke."I need you to tell me that it's ok. That I did the right thing. No matter what I'm not sorry and I will not apologize for protecting you."

The voice was soft and pleading with him, begging him for reassurance.

"I know why you did it Edward and I would have done the same for you but it changes nothing. We are still in a very bad situation because of your reaction."

"You mean because of Bella's actions."

This time the voice was harsh. He could feel the hate and angry rolling off of Edward but he could sense the conflict within.

"Because of both. I don't hate you Edward. I love you and we'll find a way to get through this. It's just going to take some time."

For the next two days they traveled across country ending up in Montana where Edward took him to the emergency room, stating that a hunting accident was the reason for his trouble. A few hours later they were in a hotel and Jacob couldn't be happier to have a nice hot shower.

The past few days had been the worse days of his life but at least he still had Edward.

They had each other

"I'm glad you feel that way." a voice spoke into his ear.

He hadn't even noticed that the vampire was in the shower with him, lean strong arms pulling him into a cold toned body.

Jacob turned around kissing his protector on the lips before resting his head on the man's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before finishing their shower and heading into the bedroom.

Their love making had reached new heights that evening. Their bond stronger than ever, knowing that it would be just the two of them against the world for a long time to come. Although they would miss their families and friends they were happy to know that all they really needed was each other.

"I love you Jake" the vampire whispered into his ear as his head rested on his chest.

Although Edward had no need for sleep he always stayed in bed with Jacob until morning when the wolf would awaken. It was the simple things such as this that made the teen love him even more.

A hint of sadness crept into his mind as he thought of his best friend. This situation was all his fault. If he hadn't imprinted on Edward then maybe he would still be with Bella and this whole nightmare wouldn't have happened.

"That's not true." he replied to the boy's unspoken words.

"I would have left her for you even without the imprint Jacob. I always wanted you. Even when you pretended to hate me I thought about what it would be like to have your body pressed against mine to capture those perfect lips with a kiss."

The man paused giving the wolf a kiss before continuing.

"I will not let you blame yourself for Bella's actions. She was warned about what would happen if she tried to you hurt you but she was too far gone to be reached. What happened wasn't your fault, it was hers."

"I guess."

"You may guess but I know for certain. Now get some rest. We'll have to leave early tomorrow morning."

Jacob obeyed, closing his eyes and slowly allowing the dream world to wash over him while Edward tried to come up with a plan to keep them safe and one step ahead of the wolves.

He knew that this wasn't going to be easy but it didn't matter. All he was concerned about was making sure that he and Jacob stayed together.

No matter what the cost.


End file.
